La nuit avant la finale
by Yumiko-no-Tamashi
Summary: La nuit avant la finale de la Coupe du Monde de foot américain dans la section jeunesse, Sena n'arrive pas à dormir. Pour se détendre, il sort sur son balcon... C'est alors que quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas du tout lui arrive ! Attention, LEMON !


Bonjour à tous,

Alors voilà c'est la première fic que je publie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Eyeshield 21 n'est pas de moi, mais bien de Riichiro Inagaki et de Yusuke Murata.**

**Attention il y a un grand lemon !**

Donc cette fic se passe avant la finale de la coupe du monde de foot américain en section jeune. C'est dans le tome 36 au chapitre 318 pour ceux qui ont lu le manga^^

Je suis sincèrement désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai fait relire et je l'ai fait aussi au moins trois fois, mais personne n'est infaillible…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

26 mars, minuit pile. Plus que 13 heures avant le coup d'envoi la finale de la coupe mondiale de foot américain en section jeunesse.

Je regardais le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je ne cessais de penser au match qui aurait lieu cette après-midi. Je me levai sans faire de bruit et regardai par la fenêtre en écartant un coin de la tenture avant de sursauter en entendant hurler derrière moi :

- NEO DEVIL BACK FIRE !

Je me retournai pour voir Monta qui semblait attraper quelque chose, un ballon de foot US sans doute, dans ses rêves. Mais est-ce qu'il prévoyait de l'attraper avec ses pieds en plus des mains ?! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'envier Riku qui dormait à point fermé de l'autre côté du numéro 80 des Devil Bats. La chance d'avoir un sommeil très profond…

Finalement je sortis sur le balcon. Alors que je regardais les étoiles, mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Panther.

« Panther court à la vitesse de 4 secondes 10. C'est un athlète né, avec une amplitude de foulée extraordinaire. Des atouts dont nous Japonais ne disposons pas. » pensais-je avant de me perdre dans un songe éveillé.

J'imaginai mon rival américain courant vers moi. Je m'élançai aussi.

« Je sois le battre sur la technique ! Devil Bat Hurri… »

Je revins à la réalité car je venais de me sentir passer par-dessus le garde-fou de la petite terrasse. Je commençai à tomber pour m'arrêter brusquement. Je regardai vers le haut et remerciai Dieu même si la situation était particulièrement embarrassante. J'étais suspendu par mon pantalon de pyjama que Sakuraba avait attrapé de justesse en se penchant dangereusement par-dessus la barrière de son propre balcon. Il me hissa enfin sur la petite surface extérieure que je me retins d'embrasser.

- Dieu merci, tu étais à l'étage en dessous Sakuraba. Heureusement que tu es grand et que tu es un surdoué de la réception… dis-je en tremblant de tout mon corps.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus… Et dire que je guettais une étoile filante, mais de là à voir passer une telle étoile, HA HA HA ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Je tiens à te signaler que ce n'était aucunement une tentative de suicide inconsciente motivée par le sentiment d'impuissance qui me submerge face à Panther, me sentis-je obligé de lui préciser. (1)

En repensant à ce problème, je devins sombre.

- …

Sakuraba se leva après un bref silence, puis commença à parler d'une voix calme :

- Je me souviens d'un jour… en fait ça fait un bail…

Je relevai la tête pour écouter avec attention.

- … où j'ai eu une discussion avec Shin… Il pleuvait à verses. « Comment un homme normal peut-il se mesurer à un surdoué ? Je ne peux pas me contenter de laisser tomber ! Je veux devenir un joueur un joueur de haut niveau moi aussi ! Mais que faire quand on est né médiocre ?! » Je lui avais hurlé ses mots là à m'en casser le voix, termina de raconter le wide receiver.

Je restais un moment sans réaction avant de demander :

- Et quelle fut sa réponse ?

- Aucune. Il ne m'a rien répondu. Je crois simplement qu'il n'avait aucune réponse. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il avait conscience qu'un jour lui aussi rencontrerait un écueil.

Ce que Shin avait dit plutôt dans la journée me revint en tête. « Des atouts dont nous Japonais ne disposons pas. »

- Sena, tu as dû remarquer que, de mémoire récente, tous les médaillés aux 100 mètres sont noirs. Il y a là quelque chose à quoi aucun entraînement ne pourra remédier. Est-ce une raison pour s'avouer vaincu… tout ça parce qu'on est japonais ? Comment faire pour lutter quand les chances ne sont pas de notre côté. J'espère sincèrement que nous trouverons une réponse dans 13 heures lors de la finale contre le Américains. Une réponse comme seuls de vrais combattants peuvent en trouver.

A la fin de son long discours, Sakuraba releva la tête et regarda les étoiles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver super cool et de rougir. Mon cœur s'emballa et mon corps alla de lui-même étreindre le torse du numéro 18 qui sursauta à mon contact.

- Merci, Sakuraba-san. Grâce à toi je me sens mieux. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir, dis-je avant de me diriger rapidement sans faire de bruit vers la chambre que le blond partageait avec Shin. (2)

Alors que j'allais atteindre la porte-fenêtre, je fus attrapé par un long bras qui s'enroulait autour de mes épaules. Je me raidis en sentant un deuxième bras faire de même, mais autour de mon torse, et le souffle de Sakuraba dans ma nuque.

- Sena… Reste un peu avec moi, s'il te plaît…

La voix du receveur était suppliante.

- H-Hai… acceptai-je dans un murmure.

Son étreinte se resserra sur moi un instant avant qu'il ne me lâche pour fermer les tentures et la porte-fenêtre qui menait à sa chambre. Pour ce faire, il avait dû passer devant moi. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, il était légèrement rouge et paraissait extrêmement gêné. Mais j'étais dans le même état que lui.

Soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur une bosse au niveau de…

« Non, non, non ! Sena calme-toi ! Tu dois avoir mal vu ! » me serinais-je mentalement.

Je relevais les yeux pour voir Sakuraba éviter mon regard, ce qui amena une rougeur plus foncée sur nos joues à tous deux. Je reculai et allai m'asseoir au sol contre la balustrade tout en regardant le blond par-dessous mes cils.

- Sena, je… commença Sakuraba, mais il se tut lorsque je lui fis signe de se taire avant de tapoter l'espace à ma droite pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il hésita un moment avant de venir se laisser glisser tout contre moi à l'endroit que je lui avais indiqué. Je rougis en remarquant notre situation. Nous étions assis épaule contre épaule – plus exactement, épaule contre biceps - gênés du contact sur le balcon d'un hôtel en plein milieu de la nuit et il ne faisait pas super chaud.

Je frissonnai quand un petit vent froid souffla dans notre dos. Je me raidis en sentant le bras de Sakuraba s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et m'attirer contre lui pour me détendre grâce à la chaleur de son corps.

- Sena… je… je… commença le blond en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Je sais, dis-je d'une voix calme qui m'étonna moi-même.

Je levai les yeux et adressai un sourire au numéro 18 qui rougit avant de m'embrasser en me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

Je restai sans réaction pendant quelques secondes avant de lui répondre avec fougue. Ses lèvres étaient douces et, en même temps, avaient une certaine rudesse que je ne saurais expliquer.

A court d'oxygène, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre, mais nos yeux restèrent fixés avec leurs pairs.

Je poussai un couinement de surprise quand Sakuraba me plaça à cheval sur ses jambes. Dans cette position je pouvais clairement sentir la bosse qui se formait l'entrejambe de l'ancien top model.

Je me tortillai pour échapper à la prise que le wide receiver avait sur mes hanches, mais stoppai aussitôt en l'entendant haleter en réaction aux frictions que je provoquais entre nous.

Je regardai attentivement le blond qui me rendit mon regard avec des yeux remplis d'amour et de désir.

- Sena… Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en approchant son visage du mien avant de m'embrasser.

Soudainement un toussotement sonore se fit entendre. Je me dégageai du baiser de Sakuraba et poussai un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne sur les balcons voisins.

Visiblement frustré, le receveur d'Ojo prit mon menton dans une de ses mains et reprit le baiser que j'avais interrompu. Il demanda l'autorisation d'entrer dans ma bouche en léchant avec douceur ma lèvre inférieure. Je m'empressais d'accéder à sa requête silencieuse et nos langues se lancèrent dans un ballet hésitant.

Les mains de Sakuraba commencèrent à se glisser sous le t-shirt qui me servait de haut de pyjama et à caresser ma peau. Je gémis sous le contact de ses mains qui dans leurs mouvements étaient aussi légères que des papillons.

Je m'écartai à nouveau de la bouche du blond afin de reprendre mon souffle et d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou avant de prendre l'initiative pour le baiser suivant.

Une des mains du wide receiver se baladait dans mon dos, la deuxième caressait ma cuisse gauche avec un faim contrôlée. Je gémis à l'adresse de numéro 18 :

- Sakuraba-san…

- Mmmmh…

- Touchemois'ilteplait, marmonnai-je rouge comme une pivoine.

Le grand adolescent sembla se demander quoi pendant un moment avant de comprendre ce que je venais de lui demander. Un sourire vint alors illuminer son visage.

« Putain de merde ! Il est trop beau… » pensais-je avant de me sentir choquer d'avoir eu une pensée pareille à une groupie absolument pitoyable.

- Tout ce que tu veux…, me chuchota le blond avant de m'enlever mon t-shirt et, je ne sais comment il fit, mon pantalon de nuit en même temps.

Je me tortillai légèrement mortifié de me retrouver nu et à cheval sur Sakuraba sur un balcon d'hôtel en plein milieu de la nuit. Soudain, je poussai un gémissement sonore en sentant une des mains de l'ancien top model commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de mon sexe qui, sous ses caresses, se dressait avec indécence.

- Sena… J'en veux plus… gémit Sakuraba dans mon cou.

Je restai un moment sans comprendre. Puis, rougissant furieusement, je hochai de la tête. Il m'adressa un doux sourire avant de m'attirer tout contre lui et de faire descendre une main vers mes fesses. Son autre main continuait de caresser mon pénis avec avidité.

Quand je sentis un doigt pénétrer mon anus, je poussai un petit glapissement que Sakuraba étouffa d'un baiser tout en commençant à mouvoir son doit en moi. Je m'étais raidi lors de la pénétration, mais je me détendis tout aussi vite sous les attentions que le wide receiver me portait.

Je gémis de douleur en sentant un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier et entamer un mouvement de ciseaux qui m'arrache un grognement d'inconfort. Pour me distraire de mon douloureux inconfort, je glissai mes mains sous le t-shirt de Sakuraba et commençai à caresser son ventre. Je le sentis tressaillir à mon contact. Le numéro 18 était tout en longueur, ses muscles étaient finement sculptés et nerveux.

- Sena… Touche-moi comme je te touche, murmura Sakuraba à mon oreille.

Je me raidis et le mordis dans le cou sous l'assaut d'un troisième doigt avant de faire descendre mes mains. De la gauche, je libérai le membre dressé du blond de son bas de pyjama ce qui fit étouffer un gémissement très évocateur à mon partenaire. De la droite, je pris le sexe du joueur d'Ojo qui se mit à haleter quand ma main se mit en mouvement le long de la verge fièrement dressée. Je déglutis en sentant la longueur et la circonférence du membre palpitant.

Je sursautai et grognai de frustration quand je sentis ses doigts de mon intimité, mais je commençai à me tortiller quand Sakuraba m'obligea à cesser mes caresses sur son sexe pour se placer à l'entrée de mon cul. Il avait cessé ses va-et-vient sur mon pénis pour agripper mes hanches et ainsi pousser pour me pénétrer. Mon anneau de chair résista un peu avant de céder. Un cri de douleur m'échappa quand un éclair de souffrance me parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

- Je suis désolé, Sena ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta Sakuraba.

Je hochai de la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Alors que j'allais lui demander de commencer à aller plus loin, j'entendis avec effroi la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir derrière moi.

- Kobaya…

La voix de Shin retentit dans mon dos avant de s'éteindre. Je me raidis et n'osai plus bouger.

« Kami-sama ! Faîtes que ce soit un cauchemar… » priai-je de toute mes forces en fixant le visage de Sakuraba qui, lui-même, regardait le jeune homme derrière moi avec un air mortifié.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faî… Oh… Hum ! Euh… Je vais aller m'acheter… euh… une boisson et faire un tour et… faire quelques push-up, déclara le line backer visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Je me retournai très doucement pour voir que le numéro 40 me fixait avec une certaine incompréhension sur son visage qui était rouge sombre. Je me retins de le rappeler lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour traverser la chambre et sortir dans le couloir où quelqu'un lui demanda avec inquiétude ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors que je me retournai à nouveau vers le numéro 18 d'Ojo que je me rendis compte que plusieurs personnes, dont Agon, Ikkyu, Takami et Otawara qui étaient les voisins directs des deux As d'Ojo, nous regardaient en état de choc depuis leurs balcons respectifs.

- Euuh… B-Bonsoir ? fut tout ce que je trouvai à bégayer avant d'être emmené dans la chambre de Sakuraba par ce dernier qui ferma très rapidement la fenêtre et les tentures pour, finalement, nous allonger sur le lit.

Il se plaça entre mes jambes au-dessus de moi et recommença à s'enfoncer en moi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quand la douleur se fit de nouveau insupportable, je commençai à gémir et griffer le dos de Sakuraba qui me chuchotait des mots doux, m'embrassait et me caressait avec tendresse pour me faire un peu oublier ma souffrance. Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Je restai un moment perdu, puis me rendis compte qu'il était entièrement en moi.

- Sena, ç-ça va ? me demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

Pour toute réponse, j'ondulai du bassin pour l'inviter à se mouvoir en moi. Je vis dans son regard que l'inquiétude laissait peu à peu toute la place au désir. De sa main gauche, il prit ma jambe droite pour l'enrouler autour de lui. Je fis que ma deuxième jambe aille rejoindre sa conjointe.

Après ce petit détail, il prit appui sur ses deux bras et commença un doux et un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

- Tu es si étroit et si chaud Sena, dit Sakuraba d'une voix rauque.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux sous la souffrance engendrée par les mouvements du wide receiver avant de me cambrer et de hurler quand il toucha un point très sensible en moi.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! grogna-t-il fièrement à mon oreille avant de venir taquiner ma prostate à nouveau.

- Sakuraba… Plus… gémis-je dans son cou en essayant de renforcer les frottements entre nos corps.

Pour me répondre, il donna un nouveau coup de bassin qui nous fit pousser des râles de plaisir à tous les deux. Sakuraba donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et profonds. Son membre se faisait de plus en plus palpitant et tendu.

Je crus entendre une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer avant de sentir la main de mon amant s'occuper de mon sexe délaissé de toutes attentions depuis un moment. Il coordonnait ses mouvements le long de ma verge avec ceux de ses hanches.

Je me raidis avant de me libérer sur nos torses en plusieurs petits jets. Sakuraba fit de même quelques secondes plus tard en moi. Alors que nous restions là à nous fixer dans les yeux, on entendit un bruit qui nous fit tourner la tête comme un seul homme.

Nous fixâmes tous les deux Shin qui nous regardait avec des yeux brillants de luxure.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais j'ai vraiment chaud et… commença Shin rouge comme une tomate bien mure.

Sakuraba et moi nous nous consultâmes du regard avant de nous écarter l'un de l'autre et de nous diriger vers le line backer qui nous regarda avec des yeux ronds et qui commença à haleter quand je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Pendant ce temps, Sakuraba c'était glissé derrière Shin et, à nous deux, nous enlevâmes le t-shirt du numéro 40 qui agrippa mes hanches dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements.

- Ngh… Shin-san, tu me fais mal ! murmurai-je d'une voix étouffée dans le cou du line backer.

Ce dernier desserra sa poigne en grognant des excuses. Soudainement, il donna un coup de rein inconscient qui me permit de sentir son érection contre la mienne malgré le vêtement qui se trouvait encore entre nous.

- Shin… ton training… gémis en essayant de m'écarter de lui, mais il m'en empêcha.

Je croisai alors le regard de Sakuraba qui me sourit tout en mordillant le cou de son coéquipier qui frémit. Celui-ci se leva et, en même temps, enroula mes jambes autour de lui. Afin de rester coller l'un contre l'autre, je liai mes pieds ensembles dans le dos du line backer qui frémit à nouveau en sentant le blond lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer dans un même mouvement.

Après avoir fini de déshabiller son compagnon d'Ojo, le wide receiver attira Shin pour qu'il se rasseye sur le lit. Ensuite, le numéro 18 fit passer ses mains sur le torse du jeune aux cheveux noirs et les descendit lentement le long de son ventre pour venir caresser nos érections, à Shin et à moi. Pour étouffer le gémissement qui me montait aux lèvres, j'embrassai le sombre adolescent qui faisait des ondulations avec son bassin auxquelles je répondais avec avidité.

Je sentis que mon baiser plus les attentions que Sakuraba nous portait, firent perdre totalement le contrôle au numéro 40. Avant de m'en rendre compte, je hurlais de douleur pour m'être fait empaler avec violence et Sakuraba se retrouva coincé entre moi et le lit. Shin s'était retourné et s'était laissé tomber sur le blond avec moi entre eux deux. Le noiraud en avait profité pour s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de rein puissant.

Je n'eus le temps de rien dire que Shin me pilonnait avec force et sauvagerie. J'entendis Sakuraba commencer à gémir. Je compris pourquoi lorsque je tournai la tête pour voir que le line backer allait et venait avec tonus le long de la verge de l'ancien top model.

Au moment où la douleur allait devenir insupportable, Shin frappa contre ma prostate ce qui me fit hurler de plaisir. Moi qui depuis un moment labourait le dos du jeune homme qui était en moi sous l'effet de la douleur, je me retrouvais à l'embrasser et à lui réclamer d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de répondre à mes exigences.

Le rythme de nos ébats était en train de devenir inhumain. Juste avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, je sentis le wide receiver se raidir en hurlant sous l'effet de sa propre libération. Shin s'activa encore quelques secondes en moi avant de nous suivre.

Nous restâmes tous les trois sans bouger et haletants, puis le line backer se redressa en me soulevant avec lui. Il chuchota un moment avec Sakuraba, mais je ne compris pas un mot de ce qu'ils dirent. J'étais épuisé et maintenant tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me laisse dormir.

Alors que je sombrais peu à peu, je me sentis pris en sandwich entre deux torses et deux paires de bras m'enlacer après qu'une couverture nous ait recouverts.

0o0o0o0o0

Taratatatatata

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Je me réveillais en hurlant suite au bruit de l'AK 47 d'Hiruma. Je voulus me lever, mais n'y arrivais pas. Je fixai alors le visage aux yeux bleu nuit qui se trouvait en face de moi et je sentis dans ma nuque un souffle chaud.

- Qu'est-ze qui se pazze ? zozota Sakuraba à moitié endormi dans mon dos.

- Kekeke ! Je vous conseille de vous lever. Et j'espère sincèrement pour vous que le fuckin' chibi pourra courir normalement après cette nuit de folie où vous l'avez fait crier de manière à ce que tout le quartier l'entende. Si jamais il y a un problème… menaça Hiruma en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

Nous nous raidîmes tous les trois en entendant le bruit d'un appareil photo qui semblait mitrailler à n'en plus finir avant qu'une porte claque et qu'un silence de mort ne règne sur la pièce pendant un moment.

- Je crois que j'ai envie de mourir, murmurai-je avant de réussir je ne sais comment à me libérer de l'étreinte des deux As d'Ojo, de me rhabiller et de foncer à la vitesse de la lumière jusque dans ma chambre, même si je souffrais le martyre dans le bas du dos et que j'avais une démarche de canard boiteux.

* * *

(1) Dans le manga il parle au lecteur, mais ça ferait totalement bizarre s'il commence à parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ici.

(2) Avant ce petit point 2, c'est dans le manga.

Voilà, J'espère que ça vous a plu^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petite review ça fait plaisir *normalement* et ça me permettra de m'améliorer ou simplement d'être bien contente si cette fic vous a plu^^

A la prochaine.


End file.
